August Oppius
August Oppius is a young man in his late twenties who travels the country of Fiore. After taking over the soul of the God Hermes, his personality and ideas about the world shifted. Choosing instead to wander the continent and explore the things he didn't know. More often than not he finds himself doing both good deeds and bad deeds, exploring both sides of being a mage. This is due to the teachings that Hermes has started to show him and what he learned as a result of those teachings. Appearance August is a well built man with short silver hair with bangs he curved to the right side of his face. In the back his hair sticks up almost like a ducktail. The cloths he wears consist of a black short-sleeved jacket with a silver geometric pattern across the front. His khaki pants are also black with a studded black belt with matching black leather combat boots. His pants have been shown to conceal the strongest part of his body which are his legs. While a person looking at them may see them as just above average, they can deliver kicks that can destroy even brick walls. This is because his legs are actually robotic prosthetics that were applied when he lost his real legs as a child. Personality There are no single words that a person could use to describe August as he is. He holds several personality traits that many do not possess, and an inate curiosity that is boosted by the being living within him. Prior to his discovery of Hermes and his later personality changes, August was a simple child. He understood the difference between right and wrong, and knew that he couldn't get everything he wanted. At that time there was very little that could make him angry or upset. It wasn't until the death of his parents and the subsequent loss of his legs that he became more depressed and apathetic. After the loss of his parents and his legs, August became distant and and showed little to no emotion to those around him. He fel that there was little to live for, and even less for him to be happy about. It wasn't until years later that he started to see something worth living for. This was when his most defining trait appeared, his wanderlust. From his mid teens to now, August has had an incredble lust for seeing the world around him, and visiting all of the sights that he felt he shoud visit. On one of his travels, he encountered the God named Hermes. After a short fight, and Hermes subsiquent loss and being taken over by August, August's personality shifted again. This time, he began to learn more, not just about the world, but about humanity and about nature. He found himself learning from the God he had taken over. He found a want to help the people that he passed on his travels. History Abilities Capabilities Large Magic Origin: August was born with a larger than average magic origin, allowing him to hold more magical energy than most other mages. With the development of his magic, and the acquiring of his God Soul magic, his magic origin has only grown far larger. This increase in size of his magical origin is due to its adaptation to having a second being residing within it, and its absorbtion of the power of a god. With this he can expend magic and use spells more often and with greater power than most others, even being able to fully control his God Soul which requires a large amount of magic energy. Monstrous Magical Presence: While August is normally reserved when it comes to confrontation, tending to keep his cool. When he is angry, he lets his magical aura seep out, taking the form of a massive grey colored aura. While this in itself is not impressive, the presence that can be felt when he exerts the aura is immense. Having been described as the weight of an entire building when felt, it can cause paralysis in anyone that feels it. The reason that this presence can be felt is due to the godly energy that August has within him. However this is not the fll weight of his magical presence, or his aura for that matter. It isn't until he releases his God Soul that his full magical power is able to seep out. Magical Prowess Wind Magic Wind Magic:(風魔法, Kaze Mahō): A type of caster, and elemental magic that August was introduced to at a very young age. The magic gives him complete control over not just the element of air, but its aspect. Meaning he can control air currents to create storms; Use the air in the atmosphere to either increase or decrease the temperature of any given area. When he first learned the magic he had a hard time developing the hand movements that he needed to use in order to cast the spells. His mentor gave him the idea to combine his magic with his fighting style, which focused mainly on kicks. This lead him to create several spells that allowed him to use both his hands and legs in conjunction with each other to cast spells. The strength of this magic lies in the winds property to cut through objects. Various spells can be given a blade like property in order to cut and slash a target. In contrast, other spells can be used as blasts and waves of wind to push the target or deal severe blunt force damage. Another effect of the magic is that the spells are nigh impossible to follow due to the air created by them being invisible. The only way you can tell what the attack is, is by the distortion that becomes visible when the air starts moving at high velocity. * Scythe Stream: '(大鎌風, Ōgama kaze): A basic spell of the magic that combines wind with Augusts kicking style of fighting. Using his back leg August spins in the direction of the leg while simultaneously picking it up and bringing his knee close to his chest. When the spin is half complete he kicks his leg with incredible speed before bringing it back to him in a hook like motion. The effects caused by this is a stream of razor sharp wind that follows the kick as he spins. The length of the stream is not endless, and only has a range of approximately 5 meters. * '''Downburst: '(空気落下: Kūki rakka: lit: Air Drop): By surrounding one of his legs in a twister of wind he brings the leg up as high as he can, showing off his incredible flexibility. His stance then shifts as he uses the leg still on the ground to slide forward as he swiftly brings down kick like an axe. As he does this the wind will shoot out in a pillar that follows the falling, axe like path of Augusts kick. The wind created by the attack doesn't produce the same slicing effect as the previous spell, instead it creates a crushing and blunt force strike with enough power to shatter bones. * 'Storm-surge: '(暴風高潮, Bōfū takashio): The strongest wind based spell that August has at his disposal. Using one of his legs his brings his knee up to his chest and kicks out as fast, and as hard as he can The kick creates a shock-wave about the size of a human head, flying at the target. The shock-wave itself is intended to miss the target, and can move around the target to avoid them. It will then begin to spin around the target and August at high speeds. Following this first blast, August will proceed to kick numerous times, the highest number he can reach is one hundred. These numerous amounts of wind blasts spiral around him and the target before he uses his kicking leg vertical axe kick that causes all of the blasts to shoot at the target. The effect of getting struck by just one is enough to break a bone. Due to the destructive power of the attack, August uses it as a finishing move. High Speed 'High Speed: '(高速: kousoku): A magic that August learned a year after learning his Wind magic. It is a caster magic that allows him in increase his speed to levels reaching supersonic and greater. When using this magic in a fight, his punches and kicks can double and triple in speed, meaning he can strike his opponent multiple times a second. Through various tests, August has gotten the maximum number of kicks he can throw in a single second to nearly one hundred kicks a second. * 'Mach 1: '(超音速; chouonsoku): Augusts most used spell and the one that he favors when in close quarters combat. It is a spell that increases each of his movements to upwards of 30-40mph depending on how he uses the magic. While it simply increases his speed, it also decrease wind friction on his body meaning he makes very little sound when he punches or kicks. * 'Mach 2: ' * 'Mach 3: ' Take Over 'Take-Over: '(押収; Ōshū): A form of caster magic allows August to "take over" the power and form of a non human being. He does this through the process of surging his magic aura through the targeted being, using his energy to overwhelm the beings magical origin and in a sense replace it with his own. This causes the other beings body to break down into eternano and fuse with August, giving him access to all of the beings powers and abilities. This can also work in the opposite way and the being that August is trying to take over can also take him over if they are stronger. However August has only ever used this magic once. * 'God Soul: Hermes: '(神精神: エルメス, Kami seishin: Erumesu): A type of caster magic, and child magic to its parent Take Over, as well as being Augusts strongest magic. This specific kind of take over allows August to take over the form of a god, specifically the god of travel Hermes. August acquired this soul after an interaction with the god himself. In this interaction Hermes was dying due to a lack of belief in him and the other gods, and was thus seeking a vessel to keep living. In fact Hermes found August and attempted to take over the young man, however in his weakness and against August great willpower, Hermes was taken over himself. Thus he became apart of August, allowing the young mage to access his power. When August does access this power, his body itself doesn't change much. A set of lithe sky blue armor appears covering August, the armor itself is form fitting and incredibly light. The material it is made of is a mystery but it is almost indestructible in nature. With the armor appears a thing, rapier like sword with a handle not dissimilar to the caduceus that Hermes is depicted with. The most noticeable change to him are three sets of wings with razor sharp feathers that are near impenetrable. ** 'Teleportation: '(瞬間移動, Shunkan idō): In his God Soul form August's magic shifts to that of what Hermes used. This includes his High Speed magic, evolving in a sense into Teleportation. This power allows August to jump from one area to another by destroying his body in one are, and using the eternano in his desired location to rebuild his body, doing all of this in the span of nanoseconds. August has shown complete mastery over this ability, using it to no end to move around the battle field and catch his opponents off guard for counterattacks. ** 'Sword Pressure: '(剣圧; Ken-atsu) With the appearance of Hermes sword, August gained the ability to use a subspecies of sword magic that, in the right hands, can produce devastating effects. The magic is used when August swings the sword; From the sword swing is produced a current of air that seemingly has a sharp edge. This new "blade" of air can cut through various objects with little to no effort, even cutting through solid steel in a matter of a single slash. Through the power of Hermes, August can use multiple times, producing the same sharpened air current wit each swing of the sword if he so chooses. ** '''Godly Magical Power: '''When August uses this magic his magical power triples, giving him strength that would rival a high ranking wizard saint and even surpass them. This is due to his connection to Hermes, whose magical power is tapped into when the magic is in effect. Not only does this give his spells more power, but he can use his strongest spells more often. He has shown to be able to use his strongest wind spell to completely demolish a dark mage guild's entire building which was around three stories high. Physical Prowess Ways of Combat '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: August is a martial artist that, despite his young age, could be considered a master in his style. He was originally taught martial arts by one of the caretakers of the orphanage that he grew up in and was later adopted from by the said caretaker. It was after this that he practiced various fighting styles for years and years on end. His style is a combination of various styles, the most prominent ones including taekwondo, and capoeira, both styles that focus solely on kicks and leg strength. * 'Taekwondo: ' * 'Capoeira: ' Physical Capabilities '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Through severe training and meditation, August has gained incredible reflexes. This allows August to react to attacks in the span of milliseconds. He can also visualize the various attacks an opponent is likely to throw, and create various ways to stop those attacks, all within the span of a second. However these reflexes done just help him in combat, they help him in everyday life and survival when traveling. At one time while traveling a rockslide occurred on the mountain side he was on and Equipment: '''Jekyll and Hyde: '''A pair of magic guns that were gifted to him when he turned 15. They are a unique gun pair in that they don't function and are not used like normal guns. In fact, they are worn on Augusts boots and are fired when August kicks. The guns are both silver in color and need to be turned on if August wants to fire them. He does this by pressing a button on each boot that connects the guns to the boots. This allows the guns to be fired when Augusts kicks his legs. While there are no differences in size or color between the guns, the caliber bullets that are fired are distinctly different. His right gun fires explosive, .45mm caliber rounds while the left one fired hollow tip .30mm caliber rounds.